


I Love You: Letters

by uritaeyeon



Series: I Love You - Fairy Tail [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Flash Fiction/Juvia sedih. Sudah tiga hari Gray tidak datang ke guild. Ia datang berkunjung ke rumahnya malah dimarahi. Dan di saat ia sedih, ia terus menerima surat kaleng dari seseorang./GrUvia</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You: Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AT-AR

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Juvia kembali murung. Ia tak bisa duduk tenang begini kalau Gray-sama-nya belum mau datang ke _guild_. Kemarin ia baru saja dari rumah Gray dan ia dimarahi habis-habisan. Juvia menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang karena ia sudah tak ada keperluan lagi di _guild_. Ia tidak berniat menjalani misi dan ia sudah membayar uang sewa.

Ia menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya selama perjalanannya menuju Fairy Hills. Sesampainya di sana, ia pun langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Gadis itu agak sedikit ragu membuka pintu kamarnya. Apakah ia akan menerima surat kaleng lagi seperti dua hari yang lalu?

Ia pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan ia berjongkok saat menyadari menginjak sesuatu. Ia mengambil sesuatu yang ternyata adalah secarik kertas dan membacanya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

"Huruf O?" gumamnya. Ia pun mengangkat bahunya tak peduli lalu beristirahat di kamarnya yang didominasi warna biru ini.

**X.x.X**

Total lebih dari seminggu ia mendapatkan surat kaleng tersebut dan lebih dari seminggu juga Gray tidak datang berkunjung ke _guild_. Juvia semakin khawatir dan cemas. Ia tidak mau Gray-sama-nya kenapa-kenapa. Apakah sekarang Gray-sama-nya sedang sakit? Atau sibuk? Atau malah bermesraan dengan wanita lain di rumahnya?

Dan hal terakhir yang ia pikirkan mampu membuatnya teriak-teriak dan menangis tidak jelas. Lucy yang duduk di hadapannya pun hanya bisa ber- _sweatdropped_ ria karena ia tahu Juvia mulai berfantasi kembali. "Kau sedang memikirkan, Gray, ya?" tebak Lucy.

Juvia berhenti menangis dan ia menatap Lucy dengan _deathglare_ andalannya. "Apa kau juga sedang memikirkan Gray-sama, Lucy?" dan aura gelap pun muncul.

Lucy _facepalm_. Ia tidak tahu harus menggunakan kata-kata apalagi untuk menjelaskan pada gadis di hadapannya ini kalau ia bukanlah rival cinta gadis itu. Mengabaikan aura gelap gadis itu, Lucy pun bertanya, "Kalau kau khawatir padanya, kenapa tidak mengunjungi rumahnya saja?"

Juvia tiba-tiba terdiam. Ia menunduk sedih. "Juvia sudah mengunjungi rumah Gray-sama tiga kali, tapi Gray-sama selalu memarahi Juvia dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak datang lagi. Juvia sedih..."

Lucy tersenyum sedih. Ia ikut prihatin. Ia pun berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Juvia. "Ne, bukannya katanya kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku?"

Juvia mengerjapkan matanya dan ia teringat dengan tujuannya. Ia pun menunjukkan sekumpulan kertas yang bertuliskan satu huruf di setiap kertasnya. Lucy mengambil kertas-kertas tersebut dari tangan Juvia dan mengamatinya.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lebar. Matanya mengerling jahil. "Kau dapat huruf apa kemarin?" tanyanya.

"Huruf I," jawab Juvia. Lucy tertawa kecil. Juvia yang mendengarnya cemberut kesal. "Kenapa Lucy malah tertawa?"

Lucy berdehem, mencoba menghentikan tawanya. "Kutebak, sebentar lagi Gray pasti akan datang ke _guild_ , menghampirimu, dan memberikanmu kertas terakhir yang bertuliskan huruf L," ujar Lucy.

Juvia memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Apa hubungannya surat-surat ini dengan Gray-sama? Lalu kenapa Lucy bisa menebak seperti itu?" tanyanya pada Lucy.

Belum juga Lucy menjawab, apa yang dikatakan oleh Lucy pun terjadi.

Juvia mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu _guild_ dan ia tersenyum bahagia saat melihat Gray berdiri di ujung sana. Ia baru saja mau berdiri menghampiri pangerannya itu ketika Gray memberi isyarat padanya untuk tetap diam di tempat duduknya.

Lucy menatap kedua orang tersebut bergantian sebelum akhirnya diam-diam meninggalkan Juvia dan meletakkan kertas-kertas tersebut di meja.

Mengabaikan orang-orang yang menanyakan kabarnya, Gray langsung berjalan menghampiri Juvia dan menyodorkan sebuah kertas pada gadis itu. Juvia menerimanya dan terkejut. Kenapa tebakan Lucy bisa benar? Gray memberikan kertas yang bertuliskan huruf L.

Juvia mendongak dan menatap Gray tak mengerti. "Ini maksudnya apa? Lalu ... apakah Gray-sama yang mengirimkan surat-surat ini pada Juvia sejak lebih dari seminggu yang lalu?" tanyanya penasaran.

Gray mengangguk. Wajahnya dihiasi rona merah tipis.

"Eh, tapi bagaimana caranya? Laki-laki, kan tidak boleh masuk," sahut Juvia. Gray menghela napas. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Baru juga ia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, Juvia sudah mendahuluinya. "Gray-sama kenapa tidak datang ke _guild_ selama seminggu lebih? Apa Gray-sama sakit? Atau kenapa? Gray-sama tidak menyembunyikan wanita di rumah Gray-sama, kan?"

Gray tertawa mendengarnya. Ia mengibaskan tangannya. "Kau ini ada-ada saja. Dan untuk soal bagaimana caranya aku mengirimkan surat itu, kau tidak perlu tahu. Yang penting, apa kau mengerti soal surat-surat ini?"

Juvia menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak mengerti. "Tidak," jawabnya polos.

Gray sudah menduganya. Ia pun mengambil surat-suratnya yang terletak di meja dan menyebarkan kertasnya di atas meja. Ia pun menyuruh Juvia untuk meletakkan kertas yang baru saja ia berikan pada gadis itu di meja. "Sudah mengerti?"

"Belum," jawab gadis itu lagi.

"Coba susun kata dari huruf-huruf ini," perintah Gray. Juvia menatap kertas-kertas tersebut. Ia memutar otaknya. Mulutnya terbuka saat dirasanya ia menemukan sebuah kata—tidak, sebuah kalimat.

"I—"

" _I love you_."

"Eh?"

"Itulah maksud dari suratku ini. Aku tidak berkunjung ke _guild_ selama seminggu lebih karena memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu."

**Owari**


End file.
